


Twelve Seconds- "How Much Does It Hurt?"

by elderfisherprice



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Death, I actually sobbed while writing this, M/M, Sentence Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderfisherprice/pseuds/elderfisherprice
Summary: Sentence Prompt #17- "How much does it hurt?"I actually cried while writing this.I took a few quotes from Holding the Man, it's a great book and amazing movie so you should check it out (the movie's on Netflix)Lots of Angst





	

Getting used to his routine of going to the hospital was both relieving and sickening for Marvin. Every day, after work he’d drive across town to the familiar building and walk down a hallway to arrive at the small room he had grown accustomed to seeing over the past couple months. He’d walk in, smile if a nurse was in the room, and then glance at the man he was either dreading or looking forward to seeing. He loved Whizzer, he really did, which made him take each moment he had with the ailing man as a blessing, but every single day he’d see Whizzer laying in that hospital bed, his heart would shatter. His lover looked worse and worse every day, but in Marvin’s eyes, he was still so beautiful.

It was the end of another boring work day, and Marvin jumped from his desk and all but ran to his car. Minutes later, he pulled into the parking spot he had basically claimed as his own and walked up to the doors, the butterflies returning to his stomach. What if Whizzer was doing better? What if it was all a bad dream and Whizzer was healthy, and at home waiting on him?

Marvin walked into the room, and immediately his thoughts were proven wrong. He froze, looking at the room in a mix of confusion and shock. His stomach dropped to the floor when he saw the look on Charlotte’s face. The entire family was there, sitting in the chairs or standing against the wall in silence. Marvin knew better than to ask what was going on; he knew quite well what was happening.

It was time.

He took his seat next to Whizzer’s bed and seeing him laying there like that me Marvin feel sick. Whizzer was only half-conscious, wheezing and occasionally coughing. His hair was a mess, eyes were sunken in, face was pale, and he was drenched in sweat although he was shivering as though he was cold. 

“Hey there, kid,” Marvin whispered gently, taking Whizzer’s hand, the one that wasn’t ridden with IVs and gave it a small squeeze. “Can you hear me?”

It took a moment but Whizzer smiled a little, looking over a Marvin. “H-Hey, Marv…”

“How are you feeling…? How much does it hurt?” Marvin knew it was a stupid question. Obviously Whizzer felt horrible and was in an insane amount of pain, but Marvin couldn’t help but ask the question for his own clarification.

“I-I don’t know...Marv-v, I-” He was interrupted by a coughing fit, scaring the hell out of Marvin and causing Trina to take Jason out of the room.

“I almost di-died earlier…and wh-when they revived me, b-before I came around...I-I just wasn’t here f-for a bit...an-and it was so easy, Marv…” There was a long pause before Whizzer spoke. “A-Are you okay he-hearing that?”

Marvin slowly nodded, but a few seconds later he felt himself shaking his head, tears slowly spilling down his face. “No...I’m not ready for you to go…”

There was another pause before Whizzer squeezed his hand. “We-We’ve said our goodbyes...haven’t we?”

It took Marvin about a minute to regain his composure before he spoke again. “Whizzer...if you’re in pain, if you’re hurting too much...you can let go.” He whispered, voice breaking. “You can go.”

After about an hour of absolute silence aside from Whizzer’s coughing fits and wheezes, Marvin was still in his spot next to his lover, holding his hand and playing with his hair gently. Jason and Trina had returned and were back in their chairs along the wall. Jason was anxiously playing with his hands, afraid and nervous of what was going to happen.

Twelve seconds.

For twelve seconds, it was absolutely silent. For twelve seconds, there was no wheezing or coughing. For twelve seconds, Marvin thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

It wasn’t until Charlotte walked over to check Whizzer’s pulse that he realized Whizzer had been gone for twelve seconds.

He was gone. Actually gone.

And for the next hour after those twelve seconds, Marvin didn’t dare move from his spot next to Whizzer.


End file.
